What Might Have Been Can Live Again
by digne
Summary: This is my version of what season 5 might have been picking up from the "All's Noisy ..." cliffhangers: Who was Hilary's husband; who would Betty choose; what will Mr. Foley say?
1. Episode 1: An Ideal Husband

This was my first "real" fanfiction. It is my version of what season 5 might have been. I've written three episodes, each episode can also work as a standalone as the show did.

So picking up from the "All's Noisy ..." cliffhangers here we go.

* * *

**What Might Have Been Can Live Again**

_Episode 1: An Ideal Husband_

By Digne

**BETTY FOUND LITTLE TO IDEALIZE** in this situation, which was supposedly the dream of every young woman. All too often the scenario of two men fighting over one woman is romanticized in fiction. Betty knew this well enough having written as many radio dramas as she had. However Betty could find nothing romantic about it at that moment. Moments ago Scott had stunned her with his selfless declaration and now here he was returning to his old dealing ways. This was, in some ways, something to expect of Scott Sherwood. But of Victor? What was going on?

The two of them fighting like junior high boys for the privilege of carrying her books. The spectacle overwhelmed her.

"Do I have anything to say about this?" she asked.

Not even looking at her Victor answered, "You're right, Betty. You have everything to say about this. What do you say, Sherwood?"

"Yeah. Betty, you decide. Victor can order me to stay or to go," Scott answered.

"Like they say over at The Buttery, Betty, 'I'm ready to take your order.' " Victor's tone sounded out of place. Did he think the whole thing was a joke?

Both men turned towards her and Victor asked, "What'll it be?"

Betty felt as if her heart had stopped.

"I can't hurt either of them," she thought. "But how can they put me in this position? Oh, this is ridiculous, it's idiotic. But I've had months to decide, shouldn't I know who I want?"

It was all too much. Earlier it sounded like Scott had been making himself look good while protecting his own hide. Typical for Scott. But he had been arranging the plush assignment for Victor. Who was he thinking of? Victor, himself, or her? She couldn't be sure anymore.

And Victor. And what about that kiss? Even six months ago it would have been so clear. But lately he hadn't had time to share a cup of coffee. No time, that seemed to be the theme of the day. Scott, ready to join his unit momentarily and Victor ready to change the course of all their lives with a simple order. Each of them looking to her for a split second decision.

But she couldn't decide. Not like this. Not now.

"I care about you both," she said, "but I won't decide how you serve during the war. Do you think that just staying here entitles you to certain liberties? I will choose when I'm ready, but I won't be bartered for like this I ..."

Scott and Victor both looked a little flustered. Betty felt her emotions about to spill over and she desperately needed air and her own space. She left the room before they could respond.

She needed to be alone. But what was she suppose to do? Scott or Victor might leave and she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them. She had to think, but she didn't have time to think.

She reached the writer's room, turned the knob, and walked into an extremely embarrassing moment involving Mr. Foley and Eugenia. Betty quickly mumbled, "I'm sorry," Eugenia let off her embarrassment in a series of unintelligible sounds, and Mr. Foley was so flustered he couldn't even say anything.

The last thing Betty needed at that moment was to witness such blatant displays of affection. She had to get away from people. The Ladies' Lounge was being cleaned, so the only place left was the green room.

Her fragile state was about to come crashing down when she opened the door to the green room where Jeff and Hilary were in the middle of an intense discussion.

"Jeffrey I don't care to discuss the matter."

"But Hilary, how could you go and marry someone without telling me?"

"I seem to recall an elaborate example of this phenomenon performed by ... you darling. And since when do I have to inform my ex-husband what I do with my own life?" Hilary turned and noticed that they were no longer alone. "Ah, Betty."

Jeff eyed Betty nervously and then tried to return to his original intentions with Hilary, "Hilary ..."

"This conversation is over, and besides I'm due back on the air for an announcement," and Hilary left the room.

"Hila ..." Jeff's words were caught in his throat and he reluctantly sat down on the couch.

Betty, despite her own personal upheaval, could see that something had upset Jeff. Jeff knew Hilary better than any of them and Betty could see he felt he had run out of chances with Hilary - at least for that day. However, Betty still needed to be alone, but the situation with Jeff was odd, she couldn't just leave. A few awkward seconds passed as she stood in the doorway trying to think.

Scott, Victor, and now Jeff, she didn't know what to do with any of them.

After a moment, he spoke. "Betty, it's just so frustrating. I've been trying to make her see how sincere I am in my apology and she goes and does this to me."

Betty was so engrossed in her own dilemma she didn't know what Jeff meant. Her head was pounding horribly, it took her a moment to recall the fragmented portions of their argument that she had overheard. She took a couple steps forward toward the couch.

"Hilary married someone else?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Jeff stared off into space, he looked somewhat deflated.

Betty was shocked but didn't know what to say. Everything was so confusing, she didn't have energy to spend worrying about Hilary and Jeff. She sighed then sat down on the couch next to the unusually silent Jeff. She guessed this was as close to her own space in the station as she would find. And where were Victor or Scott? Most likely still fighting over her like apes in the next room. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Betty's revery was interrupted by noise from the hall. Maple could be heard talking to Gertie.

"Really? Hilary's married?" Maple said.

Betty glanced at Jeff sympathetically. She felt awful that he had to over hear all the talk that this would generate.

Back in the hall Gertie gave more of the details. "Yes, Hilary told him on the air!"

"So all Pittsburgh knows?"

"All Pittsburgh knows what?" said Victor from down the hall.

Maple proceeded to walk into the green room with her attention still focused on Gertie and Victor. "Hilary married somebody else" she continued, "and humiliated Jeff on the air. She ..." Maple turned her head and when saw Jeff on the couch, she turned pale, "Oh hiya, Jeff," she said timidly.

"Hello, Maple" Jeff answered rather bitterly.

Maple, Gertie, and Victor were all frozen in the doorway. Betty saw Scott standing just behind Victor.

Maple, also noticing Scott, tried to find another topic of discussion. "Scotty, what's with the uniform?" she said as she looked him over. "You join the military or something?" she added with a more concerned tone.

"Yeah Mapes," he answered a little distractedly.

Scott's eyes were on Victor's and Victor's had moved from Jeff to Betty. He approached her by the couch and Scott followed. Betty turned her eyes to the floor.

"Betty listen," Victor began. "We're sorry for behaving so badly. We've decided to give you time to choose. Scott and I talked this through, we thought that we could have a treaty, that we would put things on hold until Scott comes back from London."

"Hey," Scott protested. "Who said anything about me going to London?"

"Well, I have the job running the W.E.N.N."

"But how do I know you're not going to welch on the deal?"

"Are you questioning my honor, Sherwood?"

"Oh no! Here we go again." Betty thought. "Stop," she said as she rose to her feet. "I thought I was clear on this, I ... "

Just then Mr. Eldridge peered through the door.

"Jeff, while you were on the air, your lawyer dropped some papers by for you to sign."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Eldridge," Jeff replied.

"Everyone wants people to sign things today. Sign this, sign that," Mr. Eldridge continued. "Hilary had me sign all sorts of things for her."

"You helped Hilary with paperwork?" Maple asked cautiously.

"Yes, she took me to see a judge."

"A judge?" Jeff asked.

"Yes and he made me answer all sorts of questions: Do I? Do you?"

The room quickly fell to silence. Jeff's wide eyes went from Betty to Mr. Eldridge. Betty looked franticly at Jeff. Maple and Gertie gaped at each other. Scott and Victor finally stopped eyeing each other to stare flabbergasted at Mr. Eldridge. And Mr. Eldridge just smiled, turned, and left the room.

Victor was the first too speak, "What?"

"Hilary married Mr. Eldridge?" Maple exclaimed.

"But she couldn't have? Could she?" Scott replied.

**MAPLE OPENED THE DOORS TO THE GREEN ROOM** and the group peered through the window into studio A, where Hilary and Mackie were on the air.

Betty and Jeff were momentarily forgotten on the couch. Only Betty saw the expression of shocked and hurt feelings displayed on Jeff's face.

After a moment, Jeff rose from the couch. He didn't say anything; didn't acknowledge anyone as he walked resolutely to the door and past the group, still at the door, and left the room. He headed down to Gertie's desk where Mr. Eldridge was busy with some papers.

Maple and Gertie despite their immense curiosity, knew that they had to clear out of the way. The group filed back into the green room silently. One by one they sat down, Maple joined Betty on the couch, Victor and Scott pulled up some chairs from the table, while Gertie stood next to the closed door. There was so much to be said but no easy way to say it.

Gertie seemed trying to decipher what was going on in the hall. Maple glanced at Gertie and then looked at Scott with an air of curiosity and concern. Betty occasionally glanced at Victor and Scott. Victor wore an troubled expression, Betty was unsure how much of it was due to Jeff's situation or his own. Betty never caught Scott's eye but she could sense that he was looking at her, when she looked up she caught him glancing at his watch.

In the corridor Jeff reached Mr. Eldridge.

"Mr. Eldridge, how could you do this?" he asked.

"Oh it was no trouble."

"I mean really, after all the years of our friendship, how could you?"

"I just thought I'd save your lawyer the trouble of another trip down here to find you when he could just as easily leave the papers with me."

"Mr. Eldridge you know perfectly well that's not what I'm talking about," Jeff stated firmly. "Oh, this is ridiculous! I'm talking about ... "

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard. Jeff looked and saw Hilary. She had apparently finished her segment on the air. Mr. Eldridge was momentarily forgotten and Jeff approached her rapidly.

"Hilary, this is low, this is really low."

"Jeffrey, don't start this again."

"Of all the people you could have chosen; you had to chose one of my friends?"

"Of course," Hilary answered, clearly enjoying the torment she was putting Jeff through, but with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"To pick one of my friends, that's despicable."

The confusion in Hilary's eyes intensified. She seemed to be searching for a response. "Friendship is one thing and love is another. And we love each other."

"Love? How could you love him?"

"Oh Jeffrey you don't know him the way I do, I ... we ... well beneath that distant exterior is a warm man who ... who loves me."

Jeff's eyes were now a mix of shock and confusion.

Hilary continued, "He's bright, really a genius in his own way, and just a dear sweet man. And he has such a sharp wit."

Jeff was dumbstruck by this assessment. After a moment he regained his focus. "Well he's here now, perhaps the two of you would care to explain yourselves?"

Hilary's expression was the most extreme shock imaginable. "I ... how?"

Jeff turned his head toward the reception area. "Mr. Eldridge," he called.

Hilary was so wrapped up in the situation she hadn't entirely registered Jeff's last words. "Jeffrey, he's a very private person I'm sure he wouldn't want to ... Mr. Eldridge?"

"Yes Hilary! Mr. Eldridge!"

"Mr. Eldridge, what?" she replied.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Eldridge, who had come when Jeff had called him.

Ignoring Mr. Eldridge, Jeff continued. "Hilary you know perfectly well. How could you marry Mr. Eldridge?"

Hilary's eyes widened, at first with an expression of shock followed by rage. "Mr. Eldridge!" she screamed. "Oh, how could you think such a thing!"

"I never did think such a thing," Mr Eldridge answered.

"Not you Mr. Eldridge, Jeffrey," Hilary replied.

"Oh, sorry," said Mr. Eldridge.

Jeff's face now displayed a different kind of shock all together. "It's not true?" he asked.

"Of course it isn't true. Jeffrey, how could you ever think I would marry Mr. Eldridge?" Hilary turned her head to the old man and added, "No offense, Mr. Eldridge"

"Don't bother," said Mr. Eldridge.

"Mr. Eldridge, will you please leave?" Hilary said.

"Cast aside again," Mr Eldridge said as left them.

"Oh Jeff, how could you even come up with such an idea?" Hilary said.

Jeff looked slightly relieved but still confused. "Mr. Eldridge told us that you took him to see a judge."

"Jeff, I ... he ..."

"He said you and he signed papers."

Hilary took a deep breath, "Jeff, Mr. Eldridge and I are involved in a financial matter."

"And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you, I promised Mr. Eldridge I wouldn't. He's very private when it comes to certain money matters."

"But what about the judge."

"We went to see a lawyer. I guess Mr. Eldridge, doesn't know the difference."

"You're involved financially with a man who doesn't know the difference between a lawyer and judge?"

"But it's for a good cause Jeff, a very good cause."

Jeff leaned against the wall of the corridor, overwhelmed by all that had taken place. He took a deep breath and looked imploringly at Hilary.

She looked back at him surprisingly sympathetic.

"Hilary, who are you married to?"

"Jeffrey I ..." Hilary's words seemed to catch in her throat. She looked again at him with that same compassionate look. "I'm not married."

Jeff stood upright, his eyes widened. "But you said ...?"

"I was lying."

Jeff was too dumbstruck to say anything.

"Jeff, I was still mad about your enlisting, and Pavla and everything else and I wanted to rake you over the coals some more."

Jeff's relief had now overflowed into a smile.

"Oh Hilary! does this mean you accept my ..."

"No so fast there," she replied. "Let's just call it an agreement to listen to a proposal sometime in the future," she added softening her tone. Then in an undertone she said "I may have a few more punishments for you in store, especially after this fiasco."

"Can't wait," Jeff said still smiling.

Back in the green room little had been said as there was great curiosity about the conversation in the hall, which had been easily overhead. But when things between Jeff and Hilary were resolved so easily. There were a couple of shocked looks exchanged. Gertie finally deemed it safe to return to the hall, and the group exited in time to see Jeff put on his coat and help Hilary with her's and then they left the station together.

"Well how 'bout that?" Gertie declared.

"Yeah," said Maple.

"Women, one minute you're on top with them, the next ... humph," said Mr. Eldridge.

There was silence a few seconds until Eugenia's voice was heard coming down the hall.

"Everyone, everyone, listen!" she said as she dragged Mr. Foley in toe. "Mr. Foley has something to tell you all," she added blushing ear to ear.

Mr. Foley was about to bring the words to his lips when he was interrupted by Eugenia.

"We're engaged," she said ecstatically.

"Why that's wonderful," said Gertie.

"Congratulations," said Victor.

Everyone was now talking all at once, especially Eugenia, shaking hands, and laughing.

Mackie, having finished his broadcast, exited the studio and was quickly caught up on all the happenings at the station.

**IN THE MIDST OF THIS DISTRACTION** Betty had been forgotten on the couch. She could see Victor take Scott aside, but Eugenia's boisterous chatter made it difficult to hear what they were saying. Betty looked at her watch again, it was well past the eight minutes that Scott had said he had left, and she still didn't know what to do.

The group proceeded down the hall to the lobby. From there Betty, heard the continued congratulations and then talk about going some place to celebrate properly, perhaps O'Malley's. Slowly the noise began to die down as members of the party adjourned to the continued celebration. Betty clearly heard Victor as he left with the group.

Betty wondered if she should follow them, and confront Victor, or Scott for that matter. Well if she was going to do that, why didn't she do it when both of them were here. Victor had left the station and Scott might even be gone as well.

But what was she suppose to say if she did try to talk to them? What were her real feelings?

A few moments passed. The station was fairly quiet; they were still on the air, broadcasting some sporting event. Betty didn't even know if anyone else was still there, besides perhaps Lester.

After a few seconds, Maple's voice was heard coming from the hall.

"Scotty, you leaving?"

"Yeah," he answered her in low voice.

"Where?" Maple asked.

"Training down in Georgia," he replied. "Well Mapes, I gotta go, I'm late as it is."

Maple's voice seemed rather week. "Scotty ... take care of yourself, you understand. Don't you go getting yourself hurt or nothing." After a pause she added, "What about Betty?"

Betty sat petrified on the coach.

There was a long silence.

"Victor ... ," Scott paused. "Well, so long Mapes."

Betty, alone in the green room, steadied herself on the couch. Her heart stoped as she heard the door in the reception area close.


	2. Episode 2: The Holiday Must Go On

**What Might Have Been Can Live Again**

_Episode 2: The Holiday Must Go On _

By Digne

**"MORNING, GERTIE," **Mackie said as he entered the station.

"Morning, Mackie," Gertie replied. She was a little preoccupied, she had a small stack of envelopes on her desk which she was labeling.

"Gee, you're here awful early. What you got there?"

"Christmas cards. I thought I'd just get them done now, and hand them out here, rather then mail them. Give me just a second here. Ah ... ha, here's yours. Merry Christmas Mackie."

"Thanks Gertie." Mackie opened the envelope, "Peace on Earth."

"You got any plans for the holiday?" Gertie asked.

"None, I'll probably just have a restful day and enjoy what peace and quiet I can."

"Oh my yes! We could all do with some of the Christmas spirit in these times."

"So what are you doing for the holiday, Gertie?"

"Oh, not sure, Betty has invited Maple and me over to dinner."

"What, Betty's not going back to Indiana this year?"

"No, too much of an expense. But I was thinking about taking her up on her offer; it's good to have friends."

At that moment the door to the station opened and Jeff appeared. "Oh hi, Jeff!" Gertie said. "If you wait a second I'll give you your card."

"Oh, ah ..., thank you Gertie," Jeff answered but he seemed kind of distracted. He took off his coat and hat and hung them on the rack. Taking the card from Gertie he walked down the hall to the green room, Mackie followed him.

"So, where's Hilary?" Mackie asked. "I thought you and Hilary were an item again. What's up?"

Jeff stopped for a moment, opened the door to the green room and then continued. "It goes back and forth, things go great and then ..."

"Let me guess, you proposed to her again?"

Jeff didn't answer but the look in his eyes confirmed Mackie's suspicions. "Listen, you've got to give Hilary more time," said Mackie, as he took a seat at the table.

"I get so close and then she backs away again. It's just so frustrating," said Jeff, joining Mackie.

"Look you've only been back, what is it now, three months? And considering the state Hilary was in then to where she is now, you've made a lot of progress."

Jeff's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Mackie, I'm nearly home free. My lawyer just had my annulment to Pavla finalized. All that's left is getting Hilary to say yes. Sure she still throws me plenty of dirty looks, but three months ago she was throwing furniture. All I need to do is to break the last of Hilary's resistance."

"She's liable to ..."

"I know, I know, break my skull first."

"No, she's liable to ... say yes. The breaking the skull part comes later." Mackie sighed, "It's the inevitable consequence of her saying yes."

"I've got to come up with a plan to show Hilary how much I care for her. But everything I've tried seems to come on too strong, and I scare her away again. She's still mad about Pavla and whether she says so or not ..."

"Oh, she says so."

" ... it's still a sensitive subject. I mean it goes deeper then the jokes she makes. How can I show her that I'm serious about the commitment this time?"

Mackie frowned. Commitment ... Jeff and Hilary? He wasn't so sure.

"Well as for commitment," Mackie said, "look how long you've stood by her - Pavla of course being the exception. But you two have a history together. Maybe try to remind her of better days?"

Jeff's face lit up. Mackie continued, "You might take her to Mexico, isn't that where you two ... ah." Mackie blushed slightly.

"Yes," Jeff answered, then after a moment added, "but Mackie, Mexico at Christmas?"

"Why not? Their colors are red and green."

Jeff looked slightly puzzled. But his mind seemed to be grasping at a new idea. "I don't think Mexico will work - yet. But you do raise a valid point. I need to show Hilary how I'll stick by her through anything. I've put up with her tantrums, her airs, her ... "

"... Her."

Jeff glared at Mackie. "But at any rate. I need to send her that message loud and clear. And I haven't been doing that have I? I keep fighting her! That's it; that's the answer! I simply won't fight back. I'll be noble, I'll turn the other cheek."

Mackie looked a little shocked, and a little more disturbed. "Ah, Jeff, are you sure you've thought this through?"

"Yes Mackie, this has to work. I couldn't be more sure."

"But you just came up with this idea what, ah ... two minutes ago."

"No, this is the answer. Listen I'm going to see about our scripts. I'll be back before Hilary gets in." and Jeff left the room.

"Poor, poor man," said Mackie.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN RECEPTION,** Gertie had given Maple her card. Maple opened the envelope and was admiring the picture on the front.

"Children caroling, ain't that sweet, spreading some season-ed greetings."

Gertie looked confused for a moment, but let it pass.

Maple continued, "You know I had totally forgot how close Christmas was. Say, what's today's date?"

"The twenty-second."

"Gosh, and the station don't even look it! What happened to all the decorations from last year?"

"I think they're in the back room someplace."

"Well I think, we need to get 'em up. Spread a little of the Christmas cheer. I mean isn't that what this country needs these days?"

"Good idea Maple."

"You wanna help?"

"Sorry Maple. I'm chained to this switchboard. But you might ask Mackie to help. He was saying something about how we all need some of that Christmas happiness stuff."

"Sure thing," Maple answered as she went to track down Mackie.

The door to the station opened and Hilary appeared.

"Morning Gertie," she said.

"Morning," Gertie answered in a disinterested fashion.

"I suppose you've seen this week's edition of Life?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Grace Cavendish, is featured in a large interview. Hollywood is kneeling at her feet, They're calling her the next Dietrich. Thank God for the war or she'd probably have made the cover!"

"Really?" Gertie said in the same disinterested fashion.

"Quite ... well ...," said Hilary as she looked about waiting for more reaction from Gertie. When none was given she turned her eyes to the clock and said, "my public calls."

Gertie just rolled her eyes. Hilary walked down the hall and into the studio.

There were still a couple of minutes before they went on the air and Jeff, anxious to try out his plan, approached Hilary.

Hilary was clearly in a foul mood, when she saw Jeff she glared at him.

He responded with a large grin and said, "Morning Hilary, the sun is in the sky, the birds are in the air and you are looking ravishingly beautiful this morning. How's life treating you?"

Hilary's glare turned into a sneer. "Let me tell you about Life. When Grace is all that graces Life, and my life is devoid of Life's graces, life is a pretty sad business. But I'm going to destroy this Life after which my life will be much better."

"I'm so glad... I think," Jeff replied, then grinned at her again.

**BETTY STARED DUMBLY** at her incomplete script. There were only twenty minutes before 'The Hands of Time,' but it was no use. She was hopelessly stuck! All she had left was the final scene and it was going nowhere.

In the script, Brent Marlowe has yet another case of amnesia and forgets he is married to Elizabeth. He kicks her out of the mansion, thinking she's a gold digger trying to extort money from him.

All Betty had left to write was Elizabeth's final line to Brent, which would be the cliffhanger for the episode. She was only as far as "But, Brent darling." She had tried out a dozen versions of it in her head without success.

Elizabeth is devastated. The man she loves rejects her and she knows she may never see him again. Betty wanted this speech to not only express Elizabeth's grief but also her devotion to Brent. But Betty was becoming too involved with her own work. She was angry with Brent for his destructive behavior. She wanted to jolt Brent from his amnesia. How could he forsake a faithful wife and loving companion? His continual bouts of amnesia were jeopardizing Elizabeth's happiness.

For the last week Betty found herself more and more often lecturing her characters. If this didn't stop soon she would be overwhelmed with deadlines and running behind on all her projects. "Got to focus, got to focus ... What was I writing about? Oh yes, amnesia," she told herself.

A knock on the door startled her

"Come in," she said.

Victor entered with stack of papers. "Betty, I hope I'm not interrupting you. Can you take a look at these papers?"

"I still have to finish 'Hands of Time.' I'll be done in a minute," she replied.

"I was just going over the station's budget and I thought you should see it as well." Victor continued. "Also I have some programming proposals regarding the W.E.N.N. for you to look at."

"Sure."

"As for the budget, we're going to have to figure out some more ways to economize. Our revenue is even lower then expected, strange for a holiday season. This war has people anxious and they aren't spending money. It'll perk up soon enough, but for the time being I want you to find ways to cut back on anything we can."

"What else can we cut back, Victor? We were barely surviving before the war."

"I have a few ideas. But it'll be a stretch. At least we don't need to hire a new actor. Mackie's back. He and Jeff can take care of all of Scott's roles without any trouble. We are getting some extra money from the government ... "

Victor noticed that Betty wasn't really listening, her eyes had a far away look.

"Brent, so then it's over?" she wrote, as she mumbled the last line of the script.

Victor starred at her in confusion, "Ah ... Betty?"

"Uh? ...Yes?"

"Well anyhow, I was talking with the Major and he was wondering if we wouldn't mind having some of the service men in this area spend Christmas here. With the war on, many of them can't get home to their families, and the Major thought it'd be a great way for us to lend a hand. Good publicity for the station too. They could watch our Christmas Eve broadcast and we could have a small dinner in the green room. - You aren't going home for Christmas this year are you?"

"No."

"I believe that Jeff, Hilary and Mackie will still be around. If we pool our resources we can have a substantial Christmas potluck. See who's going to be here and ask if they'd care to help out. Well I'd better let you finish your script. When you get the final pages done bring them to my office and I'll proof them."

"Sure," she said. "Right away."

**MAPLE HAD A LITTLE MORE TROUBLE** locating the Christmas decorations then she had initially expected. Thanks to Mackie's help she finally succeeded at dragging them into the green room. Several of the items were not packed well the previous year, and she found them broken and tangled. Mackie got right to work. Scrambling up and down a six-foot ladder, he draped tinsel garlands from every corner of the room.

"Listen Mackie," said Maple, "if you use all the tinsel in this room we won't have enough for the hall. Now go easy."

"Well it'd be a lot easier to follow your lead if you'd help instead of yakking instructions from down below".

"I'm working too, somebody's got to put these little bow things on these holly clusters."

"Sure they aren't mistletoe?" Mackie asked as he descended the ladder.

"A girl has her priorities. I hung that by the front door, first thing."

"I bet you did," Mackie said slyly as he looked through the box of decorations. Spying another string of tinsel he headed back to the ladder.

The door opened and Betty burst in. She seemed in better spirits, 'The Hands of Time' was finally off her hands.

"Oh hiya Betty," Maple said cheerfully.

"Hi, say this room is really coming along. It's looking really good! Great job Maple."

"Thanks," Maple replied.

Mackie rolled his eyes. "Say, where is Mr. Eldridge?" Mackie asked. "Didn't he say he'd help us?"

"Oh," said Maple. "I sent him out for a spare angel."

"But we already have an angel for the top of the tree."

"The way I look at it, you can never have too many angels. He'll be back soon."

"Listen," said Betty. "Victor's invited some of the soldiers in the area to share a Christmas Eve dinner here at the station. Maple, I know we planned to have dinner over at my apartment, but Victor's put me in charge of the soldier's dinner. So if you want to join in that would be great. And Mackie you're welcome too, I mean if you don't already have plans. Victor thought it would be a good way for us to help the men who may be stuck here over the holidays."

"They aren't the only ones stuck ... here," said Mackie, perched high on his ladder.

"Well, we all need to pitch in and bring something. It'll be a potluck," Betty added.

"Pitch in, hmmm," said Maple, "If I could cook that might mean something. I don't suppose you want some Welsh Rarebit from the Buttery?"

"Stop talking and hand me that hammer?" said Mackie.

**"LOOK AT THIS ONE!** The veil is like a misty cloud," Eugenia held out the catalog to Gertie. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"My, my. That is lovely." Gertie took off her headset to focus on the wedding dress. "You'd look beautiful in it," said Gertie, "But look at that price, $56!"

"It is a lot, isn't it?" said Eugenia. "I have some money saved away but I'm not sure if it's quite enough, but I have just fallen in love with this dress. It would be wonderful to wear something so beautiful." Eugenia drew her breath and set the catalog aside. "Should I ask Mr. Foley if he'd be willing to pay for the rest? I know it isn't exactly traditional to ask the groom to pay."

"What about your family?"

"I don't want to push too far. After all, heaven knows, it's not exactly like I'm leaving them for the first time, hardly the 'girl bride.' They've offered to pay for some flowers, and my Aunt Vera is baking the cake. I just don't want to be a burden."

"But $56!"

"I know, I know."

"Oh! Gertie, there's been a change in Christmas plans," Betty announced as she came from the green room. She was sure to get everyone involved in the soldier's Christmas dinner.

"Oh that sounds nice," Eugenia said. "Such a wonderful way for us to lend a hand. I'm sure Mr. Foley will be glad to bring his famous apricot-tuna casserole."

"Yum," said Gertie flatly as she buried her face in one of the catalogs.

**THE CHILL IN THE GREEN ROOM** had nothing to do with the winter weather. Hilary's coffee break took an icy turn when Jeff joined her. Searching for a comfortable topic of conversation she mentioned the servicemen's dinner.

"Can you believe this whole idea of Betty's?" Hilary said. "She wants me to cook!"

"Well, who wouldn't darling?"

Hilary was momentarily taken aback, but then continued. "I don't think I even know any holiday recipes?"

"Anything you bring will have the aroma of home, the sparkle of Christmas tinsel and the taste of every wonderful holiday memory," said Jeff.

Hilary started to speak but her words stopped short. Startled beyond bewilderment, she gained composure and sprang to her feet. "Love to stay and chat but it's almost time for the 'Hands of Time' and I have to get my script."

"Hilary, I found a great Italian place, just two blocks away. How about dinner after 'Valiant Journey'?"

"Oh Jeffrey, you know that's late, and after 'Valiant Journey' you have to read the documentary about Asian rice. Boys like you shouldn't stay up past their bedtime."

**MR. FOLEY SCRAMBLED** to find the last pieces of equipment needed for 'The Hands of Time.' The show required a multitude of sound effects and once he had the pieces, he still didn't have the room to put them all in easy reach. Hilary entered the studio, casting an irritated look his way as Mr. Foley reshuffled his supplies.

"I know you're in charge of sounds," she said, "but do you have to make so much noise?" Mr. Foley didn't have time to answer her.

Seconds before broadcast, Jeff and Mackie took their places at the microphone. Eugenia scurried in, still clutching the catalogue. She had hoped to show Mr. Foley the wedding dress, but a quick glance at the clock sent her directly to the organ.

"And now the 'Hands of Time'," toned Mackie, "brought to you by Midas Hand Lotion, with: Jeffrey Singer, Mackie Bloom and starring Miss Hilary Booth. At Elizabeth and Brent Marlowe's home in Bayport, Elizabeth waits for Brent to return from a business trip."

"Where can Brent be? He was supposed to return over an hour ago." said Hilary in her role as Elizabeth. "I do hope his business hasn't delayed him. I've only just finished decorating the house for Christmas and I do so want him to see the tree."

"I'm sure, he will be here as soon as he is able, ma'am," Mackie as the butler sounded much more formal than his announcer tone of a moment ago.

"Careful with the ornaments. Those are from the first Christmas Brent and I shared together."

"Here you are ma'am," Mackie replied.

"Now, I'll just place them on the tree." Hilary answered. Mr. Foley tapped two glass cups together making a very credible "tinging" sound of two ornaments chiming as they are placed on the tree.

"Perfect," said Hilary.

"Wroom," the sound from Mr. Foley's record player imitated a car pulling up.

"Oh, he's here!" Hilary said.

Shoes on the wooden surface, the prop door opening. Mr. Foley was working at a feverish pace. The shutting door signified the arrival of Brent Marlowe.

The scene followed as planned. Brent doesn't remember Elizabeth and storms about the house, demanding to know how much money she's spent.

After Brent's accusations it was time for a word from the sponsor. Eugenia saw her opportunity. While Mackie read the commercial, she would show Mr. Foley the catalogue. She tiptoed softly across the studio to Mr. Foley's table. He had picked up the newspaper, enjoying a brief rest.

"Midas Hand Lotion, goes on as smooth as silk," Mackie continued the lengthy commercial.

Tapping Mr. Foley on the shoulder, Eugenia pointed to the picture of her dream dress. "For the wedding," she soundlessly formed the words with her lips. It took a moment for him to digest her meaning. Judging from his initial reaction, he clearly thought the dress was lovely. As his eyes wandered to the price his expression changed. Jaw gaping open and wide-eyed, he searched frantically for the words to express his displeasure.

Eugenia recoiled, stunned by his disapproval.

There was no time to discuss it. Mackie had finished the sponsor's announcement, it was time for the theme music and Brent Marlowe was about to begin pacing the floor.

The empty organ didn't make a sound, and Mr. Foley forgot all about the shoes on the wooden surface. Mackie looked a bit panicked, but Hilary continued the script without the background sounds.

"Brent, darling it's Christmas. Don't you see the tree! Isn't it lovely. Don't you remember our first Christmas together?"

"All I see is the money you spent on this tree. These ornaments are pure crystal. They must have cost a fortune," Jeff answered as Brent.

Eugenia, could think of nothing but Mr. Foley's response to her dream dress. She abandoned her organ and froze next to Mr. Foley, waiting for some sign of understanding in his eyes. Focused once again on his job, Mr. Foley turned to prepare his next equipment. Then reaching to the side, he intended to pick up the glass cups. Brent was taking the ornaments off of the tree.

Hilary continued with the script, "Brent what are you doing? Wait ..."

"Crash, Clutter, Slam!" Eugenia was standing between the glasses and Mr. Foley. As he crashed into Eugenia, he lost his balance and upset the table. All his equipment cascaded to the floor. As Eugenia lost her balance and tumbled too, the radio audience was left to believe that Brent had dashed the tree to the floor, taking down Elizabeth at the same time.

Under a pile of shoes, broken glass and wood, Mr. Foley lay helpless, bewildered and shamed.

"Get out of my house," Jeff adlibbed a line to Elizabeth.

"I'll take care of this mess, sir," an alert Mackie answered as the butler.

Eugenia crawled toward the door, devastated.

**AFTER THE BROADCAST** Betty was doing her best to comfort Eugenia in the green room. But Betty wasn't having much luck, Eugenia was a wreck.

"Oh there, there," Betty said.

"Oh Betty, it's not just the dress, or the show. Things have been tense between us these last few days. All Mr. Foley's friends in his building are talking about is enlisting. And I think he feels ashamed, I mean unequal, for being 4F. And ... and I think ... that he even wonders if he's good enough for me? I've tried to tell him I don't care about those things, but ..." At that point Eugenia burst into another series of sobs, tears streaming down her face.

Betty was desperate to help but couldn't see what to do, Eugenia was beyond consoling. For a moment Betty stared at her in complete bewilderment.

Then, noticing Eugenia's hankie was soaked through, she rose from the couch and said. "Why don't I go get you a new hankie. I think I have one in my purse ... then I'll make you a nice warm glass of cocoa."

Eugenia tried to smile, although it didn't last. Betty took this as a good sign and went to fetch her purse.

**BACK IN THE RECEPTION AREA** Mr. Eldridge arrived. He looked frustrated.

"Oh hello Tom," Gertie said.

Maple's voice echoed down the hall. "Mr. Eldridge? Oh great! Were you able to get the angel?"

"I've been to five shops and not one angel," bemoaned Mr. Eldridge. "Everyone is sold out."

"Owe!" Maple looked disappointed. "That's all right Mr. Eldridge, we'll manage, we do have one angel already."

But Mr. Eldridge was not quite as ready to let the issue pass. "I'll try some more shops later. I'm sure there's an angel somewhere in Pittsburgh."

Mr. Foley exited from studio A, he had a sour look on his face. He walked through reception and grabbed his coat from the rack.

"You going to get a bite to eat, Mr. Foley?" Maple asked. Mr. Foley didn't answer, he went out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Maple looked shocked, she turned to Gertie and asked, "What's with Mr. Foley? I heard about the mess on 'Hands of Time.' What happened?"

"Eugenia wants Mr. Foley to help pay for an expensive wedding dress, and Mr. Foley doesn't think they can afford it."

"Oh dear, he looked really mad."

"It's worse than that, Eugenia and Mr. Foley ... " Gertie whispered and she leaned in toward Maple, "they're not even on speaking terms."

**THE COCOA AND A NEW HANKIE** did help calm Eugenia down. And Betty thought it would be best if they sent Eugenia home for the day. Eugenia at first protested, but Betty assured her that Maple could handle the rest of the organ duties. She then helped Eugenia with her coat and gave her a hug before sending her out the door.

"Poor, Eugenia," said Gertie.

"Yes... ," said Betty.

From the other end of the hall, Maple's voice was heard. "No Mackie, you have to tie it like this, other wise it's not going to stay up. See."

"But if we tie it your way, it's got too much weight supported at one point," said Mackie.

"Mackie, it doesn't stay up, your way."

"Well it won't stay up, your way either."

"Look Mackie we've got guests coming, guys that can't make it home to their families. The least we can offer them is decent decorations. Now give it here."

"Hey!"

At that moment Betty interrupted the squabble. "Maple I have to tell you ... Eugenia is such a mess. I had to send her home. She should be here tomorrow. Can you handle the organ for the rest of the day?"

"Hey, why am I just now hearing about this?" Maple asked.

"Well, I didn't have much choice. Eugenia really couldn't handle it ..."

"And I'm suppose to read my part for 'Valiant Journey' AND play the organ? I don't have two sets of hands."

Mackie opened his mouth about to speak when Maple gave him an authoritative, "Don't even." Then to Betty she continued, "I feel bad for Eugenia, yeah sure. But I can't do two jobs at once."

"Maple, I really didn't have much of a choice."

"You sent Eugenia home, Betty. You read for 'Valiant Journey,' " said Maple.

"But I ... " Betty stood speechless for a moment. "All right, all right, I'll read your part."

Maple looked shocked at her own forcefulness. However, when what had happened entirely registered with her, her faced changed and she seemed almost regretful and a bit at a loss for words.

They stared at each other, dumbly. Betty stammered for a moment, turned and headed down the hall. When she reached the writer's room, she went to her desk and pulled out the first incomplete script she could find and began to type.

**BETTY WAS QUICKLY DISCOVERING** that there weren't enough hours in the day. The work on programming for the W.E.N.N. was long and tiresome. After reading army jargon for an hour and a half Betty had to take a break. Fortunately there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said gladly.

Jeff appeared. "Hey Betty, I was wondering if you had the news ready for me?"

"Yes ... I thought Mackie was doing the news?"

"Mackie and I are sharing the duties. We've been doing more news than we used to and Mackie didn't want to be reading all of it himself."

"Can't say that I blame him," Betty replied. "Everyone else in Pittsburgh can turn the radio on for news when they want it, and then turn it off. I feel almost like I'm a slave to that teletype machine." Then after a moment she asked, "How'd Mackie talk you into this?"

"Oh, I traded with him. I wanted to take Hilary to dinner after 'Valiant Journey' but I had to read the documentary about rice cultivation in Asia. Hilary won't go if it gets too late, so Mackie agreed to help, but only if I read the news."

"You're trying pretty hard with Hilary, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's all I've been doing for the past four months. But she won't give me the time of day. Betty, I've just got to get through to her." His face flashed with insight, "Wait a minute, Betty, you're a woman. What can I say to her? How can I reach her?"

"Jeff, Hilary and I are very different people. Just because we're both women that doesn't mean we think alike. Take men for example. Like say, for example, Victor and Scott. If a person was trying to uhh, communicate with one it might not work with the other." She lowered her glance as a warmth crept up her cheeks, "Or either one of them," she mumbled. "Jeff, if you want to impress Hilary, let her know you appreciate her, spend time listening to her and understanding the pressures she feels."

"But Betty, I've told her how I feel. How she excites me when she walks in the room. I've been pouring my heart out to her and she just won't listen."

"I don't think that's exactly what I meant." Betty stopped for a moment, turned to her desk, gathered up the papers and handed them to Jeff. "Well, good luck, here's the news, it's just about time."

**BETTY ARRIVED AT THE STATION EARLY** the next morning. Gertie was already at her switchboard.

"Morning Betty," Gertie said.

"Morning," Betty replied.

"Oh, Betty, I need to tell you that ..."

A loud slamming noise interrupted them. Hilary charged through the front door. She smiled harshly and gave an extremely insincere "Good morning."

"Morning," Betty replied. Even though she thought the better of it she added, "How are you?"

"Oh, fine." Hilary grunted. This short response surprised Betty. Apparently Hilary's dinner with Jeff did not go well. And when things in Hilary's life did not go well they usually heard more about it then just "Oh, fine." Betty's curiosity rose.

Hilary had moved toward the hall, but she stopped when Betty addressed her. "Oh, Hilary, did Jeff say when he'd be in?"

"That shallow, insensitive, insulting inebriate?"

"Ah, yes, him."

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On how long it takes the doctors with the bandages." Hilary continued down the hall to the green room.

"Oh dear," said Betty.

"What a Christmas present," Gertie observed. "Even requires wrapping!"

"Oh stop it Gertie. She might be serious."

"Hilary's always exaggerating. It may be bad, but it can't be that bad."

After a moment Gertie spurted out, "Oh yes, as I was saying. Betty, it appears some of my family has decided to come into Pittsburgh after all. So I won't be here Christmas Eve, or Christmas. I know that leaves you short of help for your dinner. But I really do want to see my grandchildren. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you."

"No, don't explain Gertie, I'm nothing but happy for you." Betty's eyes had a far away look. Then after a pause, "Really I am. This time of the year is meant to be spent with family."

"Thank you! But, if you need some more dishes I do have ..."

This time it was Jeff's entrance that cut her off. His left arm was in a cast.

"My word Jeff, what did Hilary do to you?" Gertie declared.

"Are you alright?" Betty said with obvious concern.

"Define alright." Jeff's joke relieved Betty. At least he wasn't truly hurt. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Not too bad," he continued. "I've just had a fracture in my lower arm."

Gertie's curiosity was not satisfied. "What happened?"

"Hilary and I were having dinner," he paused, "everything was going fine and then she slapped me. I fell over a waiter carrying an order of baked ziti, and I broke my arm. Hilary stormed off. The last I saw of her was from a low angle from the floor of the restaurant."

"What made her so angry?" Betty asked.

"I don't know what happened, it was all going so well. Hilary was really opening up. Then she blew up and hit me."

"Can you remember what was said just before she hit you?" Betty inquired.

"She called me an insensitive louse if that helps." Jeff thought for a moment, "Let's see, we were talking about the war, the uncertainty of things these days. Then she started talking about how people really need companionship to get through hard times. And so I told her if she needed companionship we could leave the restaurant right then because I was more than eager to comfort her."

"Ohwww Jeff," said Betty raising her arms in disbelief. "Why do I even bother with you?"

Betty turned and headed down the hall. When she reached the writer's room she put her purse down and pulled out her script pages for the day. Finding her W.E.N.N. papers she headed over to the typewriter.

Then came the all too familiar noise of the teletype machine. There was more about the Japanese invasion of Hong Kong - the British were still hanging on. More about Churchill's visit to Washington, too. But there was a new story. The Japanese had invaded Wake Island. Betty's spirits had been lagging for days. Was there any end to the kind of problems they would have to face?

**MR. ELDERIDGE AND MAPLE** were in studio A performing an episode of "This Girl's Kinfolk."

"Oh, look as this mess," Maple moaned as Trish, "I can't sew, I'm never going to be able to make a good angel costume for the Christmas Pageant."

"Now let's see what you have here ...," said Mr. Eldridge.

"Oh, Gramps, how can I be an angel? My costume isn't nearly as nice as the other girls'."

"Now honey, an angel isn't just about the fancy robes and gold halos. That just what an angel wears when they want people to notice them, sometimes they wear other clothes and few people recognize them. They go about spreading kindness and reminding people the importance of love and doing the right thing. Being an angel inside is more important then the costume. Rich folk can put on their airs and seem all high and noble but if you looked inside their hearts you may find a very different state of affairs."

"But Grandpa, I can't even sew!"

"Don't you fret, we can improve your costume, but don't get so focused on that that you forget what an angel really is and does."

At that point Mackie interrupted the scene for a commercial.

"Now folks are you struggling with last minute Christmas shopping woes? Well not to worry my friends, Gimbels is here to help. They have a large selection of everything you could need for the holiday. From mangers to tinsel, stockings to wassail, angels to ..."

"Angels!" Mr. Eldridge interjected. "You can't find angels at Gimbels."

Mackie's face reacted immediately. He tried to communicate to Mr. Eldridge that he should be quiet. It was definitely a problem for actors to criticize the sponsor on air. But Mr. Eldridge seemed to have his mind in another place.

"Yes, Gimbels has everything," Mackie continued, "they will be open late ..."

"I looked and looked for an angel for our tree," Mr. Eldridge said, "but there's no angels of any kind at Gimbels."

"Well then," said Mackie, frantic to think of what to do. "Uhhhhh ... let's return to that sweet little town of Bonneville Mills, where Grandpa is helping Trish with her angel costume for the Pageant."

"Gramps," Maple said continuing with the script, "I never knew you could sew why ..."

But Mr. Eldridge was still in conflict with the commercial. "Just to show that there are no angels at Gimbels I'm going to look there again, and when I don't find an angel I will lodge a complaint. That will show them."

"But Mister ... Grandpa ... my costume?" Maple declared.

It was no use, Mr. Eldridge was already out the door of the studio leaving Maple and Mackie totally bewildered.

**"MAPLE THE DECORATIONS ARE WONDERFUL!"** Gertie declared as she admired the hallway. Evergreen branches were strewn with red bows up and down the hall. The over-zealous effects of Mackie's tinsel application were evident as well.

"They did come out alright, would have been better if Mackie hadn't tried to get creative."

"No, really they are quite festive."

The door to the green room opened, it was Eugenia, on her way into studio A. Just then Mr. Foley came from the other end of the hall when Eugenia saw him, he gave her a cold glance, turned around and headed back to studio B. Eugenia looked devastated but continued on her way into Studio A, without saying a word.

"Isn't that sad!" Gertie observed. "Why don't those two talk? This is really a silly misunderstanding."

"Yeah, some people can be so petty! Making a big deal out of nothing." Maple agreed. "What's that?" Maple picked at one of the bows on the wall. "A sailors knot! Why that lousy Mackie Bloom! Where is he?" Maple headed down the hall and without looking back said, "See you Gertie."

**CHRISTMAS EVE FINALLY ARRIVED** and the station was engrossed in all the last minute preparations for the dinner and broadcast. Betty had the scripts finished several days before, and the broadcast was right on track. The same could not be said for the dinner. First of all, the loss of Gertie and her two pies had forced Betty to reorganize. She finally saw that the only way the dinner was to have any dessert was if she made the pies herself, along with the potatoes that she had already planned to bring. The budget was too short to afford more food, so it would have to come from her pocket. Nonetheless time was running short and Betty was anxious to review the diner plans with Victor.

"I've told the Major about our efforts and he's very pleased." Victor declared, picking up a file from his desk. "This effort is going to have a positive effect on our leverage in getting the W.E.N.N. going. If the soldiers give a good report to the higher authorities it could open up more possibilities for this station."

"That's wonderful," she replied and then with urgency, "but we still have a lot to get done. We're having trouble finding enough chairs and Maple needs ..."

"I'm sorry Betty but I have some business to do, and I have to leave it in your hands. I know it's an inconvenience for you, but I have my obligations too."

Betty tried to hide her displeasure. She took a deep breath and with resignation said, "Well this whole dinner's going to be a stretch. Speaking of which, I meant to ask, do we know how many soldiers will be joining us for dinner?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. When I talked to the Major this morning he said for us to plan for somewhere around sixteen, give or take ... hmmmmm ... sixteen."

"Sixteen! How are we suppose to find enough food for sixteen men?"

"Improvise. Add a little more water to the soup."

"But ..."

"Now, I have to get going. I'll meet up with our guests and bring them here around six o'clock or so."

"But ..."

"Betty, I know you can handle it. Things will be fine."

Betty reluctantly bent into submission, and let out a sigh. Victor brought his hand to her chin, raised her head till her eyes met his, and smiled at her.

"See you tonight," he said, and he left the room.

**MACKIE AND JEFF SPENT THE AFTERNOON** moving furniture around the station, They had brought nearly every table WENN owned into the green room. But with sixteen guests coming, they had had to borrow chairs from other offices in the building just to try to meet the demand. After a lot of sweat and elbow grease it appeared their task was nearly done.

Maple had created a floral centerpiece for the main table and was busy arranging the dishes and folding napkins. Hilary worked intently over the hotplate heating the now watered down soup. Eugenia helped with the vegetables, while Mr. Foley moved about the other side of the room providing seating. Eugenia's affectionate glances missed a receptive target in Mr. Foley. With his head down, he methodically set chairs about the room.

Betty entered. Maple looked up and smiled. "Wow, I didn't know we could fit so many tables in here!" Betty declared. "I think Victor will be very pleased with what we've accomplished," then after a moment she added, "and of course our visitors will be too."

"Yeah, they should be. I think we've managed to pull everything together alright," Mackie stated as he moved from table to table laying out the silverware. "If we need more seating we can set up tables in the hall."

"Well it's almost six o'clock, we'll know shortly. Hilary, do you think we'll have enough food for everyone?" Betty asked.

"Well I certainly hope so. Victor might have told us earlier he was expecting sixteen guests!" Hilary moaned.

Betty rolled her eyes in agreement. Then getting back to the menu. "We should barely have enough dinner rolls, dessert is another story. I was up all night making those pies but there isn't enough if we have sixteen or more guests, would you be willing to join me in forgoing a piece?"

"Why not?" Hilary answered condescendingly.

"And, that just leaves the side dishes, Eugenia ...?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maple demanded.

Betty and Hilary turned to see Maple confront Mackie.

"I'm just fixing the bow," Mackie explained about the centerpiece. "The way you have it placed makes the ribbons hang flat."

"Well I liked it just fine how it was. The way you have it makes it look cheap."

"I think it looks better my way."

"These soldiers are having to spend Christmas away from home, the least we can do is give them a festive homespun atmosphere."

"Don't talk about the soldiers, I'm not exactly having Christmas with Grandma either," Mackie retorted.

Betty turned to Jeff as he brought in another chair with his good arm. "If everybody doesn't stop fighting, there's no way we're going to get through the evening," she said.

"I don't understand why people don't just say what they're thinking and be straight forward and polite about it," Jeff answered.

"Polite!" Hilary injected from across the room. "Oh, excuse me, I hadn't realized we were having a polite conversation the other night. Using my feelings to surpass your superlative sensual satisfaction."

"Hilary, I was trying to tell you I'm ready to help you."

"If you want to help me, you can inform those unenlightened simpletons at Life Magazine that Hilary Booth is both a superior actress and a more sophisticated personality than the vile performers they feature in their publication."

"What story in Life has you so upset?"

"That usurping shrew, Grace Cavendish."

"Hilary why didn't you tell me you were upset about her?" Jeff asked softly.

"You didn't ask."

"And now I'm supposed to read your mind. Why can't you be honest with me?"

" 'Oh Hilary, anything you bake will be wonderful.' " Hilary gave him an exasperated glare. "You are the king of honesty."

"If that's what you want, fine! All right Hilary, your cooking is so awful that slum lords use it for roach bait."

Hilary looked irritated; she avoided Jeff's eyes.

"Your food is so bad that just two minutes in the icebox turns all the other food sour."

Hilary continued to ignore Jeff as she stirred the soup methodically. But her tolerance was waning.

Eugenia turned to Betty, "What's he thinking?" she asked.

"He isn't," Betty replied as she carefully moved one of her pies out of harm's way.

Meanwhile Mackie and Maple were still arguing over the centerpiece.

"Well if you're such a stickler for an authentic home Christmas, why is your dish from The Buttery?" Mackie declared.

"What was that?" said Maple.

"If your cooking was any worse ... ," Jeff shouted.

Betty was sure that Hilary was about to blow. When suddenly Victor arrived - alone.

"So, where are the soldiers?" Betty asked.

"Well turns out, the Major was able to find places for them to go to and there were none left for us." Victor said with a shrug.

"What? All this work, for nobody?" Maple declared.

Betty was speechless.

"You mean, I had to cook and they're not coming?" Hilary screeched.

"Look on the bright side," Jeff observed, "at least we won't have to send twenty-four people to the hospital it will just be the eight of us." He made a poor attempt to laugh.

"AIEEEEEE!" Hilary screamed. She was just about to hit Jeff with her spatula, but Mr. Foley intervened in time to grab her arm before the spatula reached its target.

Maple threw her arms up in the air. When she turned around she saw Mackie again fiddling with the centerpiece. "That's it," she said. She grabbed the floral arrangement and threw it on the floor, burying the poinsettia under a heap of dirt, ribbon and broken glass.

Mackie looked flabbergasted, he stared at the broken centerpiece and then back at Maple.

"Fix it now, why don't you?" Maple said triumphantly.

Eugenia began to cry. Betty looked on in complete bewilderment.

Across the room Jeff shielded himself behind a chair while pleading with Hilary, who was being restrained by Victor and Mr. Foley.

"Hilary, you're being irrational," he said.

"Irrational," Hilary screamed, "You haven't seen irrational," then to Victor and Mr. Foley, "Let me go!" and back at Jeff, "you inconsiderate, insensitive ..."

Betty finally cracked. "Stop!" she declared.

"Maple," Mackie said, "that was completely uncalled for, why after all the work that you .."

"Stop it! Stop!" Betty yelled.

" ... and I and everyone else ..." Mackie lamented.

"Quiet right now, " said Betty.

Hilary stopped screaming, Mackie stopped his lecture, and even Eugenia stopped crying. Betty continued. "This is the season of peace, love and understanding!" she pleaded. Then with force she said, "We are going to have a festive Christmas Eve dinner, and we are going to enjoy it! Now sit."

Either from agreement with the logic Betty shared, or more likely from the shock of seeing her act in this fashion, the room fell into deep silence. All eyes were fixated on her; one by one they took seats at the conglomeration of tables. There was a long silence.

"Now who would like to say grace?" Betty asked.

"Grace ..." said Hilary, only she was interrupted when Jeff elbowed her sharply. Unfortunately he did this with his bad arm.

"AhhAhhaaaaa!" he yelped.

"Jeff, so glad you volunteered." Betty replied and took a seat.

"What?" Jeff sputtered. He looked around the table all eyes were fixed on him. Reluctantly he folded his hands and closed his eyes, the others did the same. "Dear Lord," Jeff began. "Thank you for the food... uhhhh ... bless everyone this Christmas." He paused trying to think of more to say. "And could you send us some peace in the world and here too. We all need it."

During the prayer with most eyes closed, few saw Mr. Foley open his, he glanced across the table and looked at Eugenia.

"Anyway, thanks for giving us this Christmas and help us remember what it's really about," Jeff continued.

Maple peaked her eyes up, looked at Jeff, then back at her plate and frowned.

"Amen," Jeff finished the prayer.

Muffled noise came from the hall. Suddenly the door burst open and Mr. Eldridge appeared.

"I found it," he said triumphantly. He held an angel in his hands.

The angel was simply made and had obviously seen many Christmases. Its halo was a little shabby and its calico dress a little worn. But it had a strange elegance to it, almost a grace. The others were baffled at the discovery.

"Wowh ...uh, Mr. Eldridge," Maple asked with some skepticism, "where did you find that angel?" She stood up to get a better look at it.

"It was back in the storage closet. I was down at McKinley's store and they were fresh out of most of their decorations, and then I thought. Say, didn't we have a nice little angel of mine at the station. And so I came back to have a look and what do you know, I found it."

"Our angel was here all along, funny," said Mackie.

"No. It was in the storage closet," observed Mr. Eldridge.

Mackie decided not to try and correct the misunderstanding.

"It may not be the fancy angel that we may have planned on," said Mr. Eldridge, "but it's here, and it's an angel all the same."

There was some shrugging going on around the room. It was hard to miss the significance behind Mr. Eldridge's words.

"Why this little angel is something my wife made many years ago," Mr. Eldridge continued. "We had had a hard year, didn't have much money. And when I set up the tree for Christmas we didn't have anything to use for decorations. So my wife looked around and found some scraps of fabric and stuffing and sewed this. We didn't have a lot but she made do using what we had."

Mr. Eldridge looked at the angel for a moment in silence as if reliving some special memory.

"Well, a couple years ago," he continued, "during the depression, I bought this angel to the station and we used it a couple years. Then it got put back in the storage closet and I couldn't find it for awhile. But it couldn't stay hidden forever."

Mackie smiled.

"Isn't it funny?" Mr. Eldridge continued, "with all the business going on everyone forgot about this little angel."

Maple's expression changed she looked a little guilty. "You're right Mr. Eldridge, there has been a lot going on lately."

"As if we could avoid that if we wanted to?" Jeff observed. "I suppose that's left us all a bit on edge."

"Maybe causing us to go picking arguments," Mackie's eyes were downcast, "where we really don't have any?"

Mackie looked up and caught Maple's eyes, she smiled at him. "I think more than one of us is guilty of that," she said apologetically.

Hilary rose from her seat to get a better look. "You know I remember this angel," she said. She stood in silence looking at it for a moment. "Yes Mr. Eldridge, I remember when you brought that angel out one year, and you told me about how your wife had made it. Oh when was that Jeff? I ... I think it was our first year here?"

"I think I do remember that," Jeff replied.

Then to Mr. Eldridge Hilary continued, "You were talking about your wife and about all those times you shared. You talked about the way your adored her when things were going well and when things were going poorly, when there was money, when there wasn't. That's really what life is about," Hilary paused, "someone who wants to be with you, who understands your weaknesses and cherishes your strengths." She took a step towards Jeff. "Someone who tries too hard just because they want to be with you so much."

Jeff smiled back at her softly.

After a moment Mackie spoke, "Mr. Foley, would you like to put this angel up in the lobby?" Mr. Foley eagerly rose to his feet. He turned to Eugenia with an inviting glance. She got up and followed him out of the room.

"Well, I guess, we'd better eat, they can join us when they get back," Maple observed. "After all we got a show to do in forty minutes."

Hilary and Betty began to pass the dishes around the room and the dinner officially commenced.

**THE CHRISTMAS EVE BROADCAST** went off without a hitch. The spirits were much lighter by then. Mackie was at his rapid fire voice changing best, Jeff at his most charming, Hilary her most regal, and Mr. Foley as on top of his sound effects as ever.

After the show was finished, Betty went back to the writers room to gather her things. Moments later Victor knocked at the open door.

"Betty, I really have to hand it to you, you pulled it together."

"Oh well I did nothing, I mean Mr. Eldridge was the one who really saved the moment."

"Well I know how much work you put into to getting everything together, thank you."

He turned around and headed toward the door while Betty pondered the meaning of his words. Just before leaving her Victor stopped. He turned to her and said "Merry Christmas," smiled then left.

**BETTY WAS THANKFUL** she had the following day off, as she walked down the hall preparing to leave the station. She sure could use the rest. Suddenly she saw Mackie coming from the studio B.

"Mackie," said Betty as she approached him, "your reading of 'I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day' was quite touching."

"Thanks."

"It's good to remember what stays constant in this world."

"Did you see Mr. Foley and Eugenia? They sure got out of here in a hurry," Mackie observed.

"Yes, I think they've gone to some place quite to have a good long talk."

"I think that just leaves Jeff and Hilary ... say, where are they?"

"I haven't seen them since the broadcast."

Mackie looked down the hall both ways while Betty went to peer into the green room, Mackie followed her.

"Jeff? Hil...?" No one. Betty was puzzled.

Just then Betty noticed a card sitting on the table. She picked it up and motioned to Mackie to come take a look as well. On the front was a drawing of a pair of castanets and a sombrero. With the phrase "Feliz Navidad" penciled across the top. Betty didn't know what to make of it, she turned to Mackie with a puzzled expression.

Mackie responded with a knowing, "Ah."

The meaning of Mackie's statement didn't hit Betty till a few sections latter, when it did she looked down at the card and then back and Mackie with an amused smile.

"I see," she said


	3. Episode 3: Shades of Grey

**What Might Have Been Can Live Again**

_Episode 3: Shades of Grey_

By Digne

**"OH HI, EUGENIA,** how was your lunch?" Gertie asked as the station's organist entered.

"Just lovely. I was at The Buttery with Jeff and Hilary, well not exactly with them, they were there you see and I sat at the next table but I wasn't alone either I was with Mr. Foley and he ..."

Sensing that this description was only beginning, Gertie interrupted.

"How are your wedding plans coming alone? When's the big day?"

"Well I just can't get Mr. Foley to name a date, he's been so silent about it. But we've just selected our colors, lilac and avocado green."

"Oh, how ..." Gertie thought for a second, "nice."

"There are so many decisions to make, colors, then the guest list. And I've got so much left to do."

"Those kind of decisions can be overwhelming at times," Gertie reflected. "But the sooner you make them the sooner you can enjoy the wedding."

"You're right, of course. Well, I ... I just have to buckle down and get it over and done with."

"Gertie, has mail come yet?" Maple asked as she approached from the green room.

"No, it'll get here when it gets here. Now stop asking me every ten minutes."

"Sorry," Maple paused, "but we haven't heard from Scott in nearly a week and I'm impatient."

"Maple come on, a week isn't that long. And besides, 'we' didn't hear from him, he wrote you remember."

"Yeah," Maple thought for a moment and laughed, "and he wrote Hilary."

"Do you remember Hilary's face when she saw that he'd addressed it to 'Mrs. Jeffrey Singer'?"

Maple laughed, "How, could I forget that."

"That's was a sight, even for Hilary," observed Gertie.

Maple sighed, "I'll bet Scott's sad he had to miss that! I told him about it in the last letter I wrote him, but I don't think words could do Hilary's expression justice."

"True," Gertie replied.

"But I think underneath all that Hilary was glad to hear from him," Eugenia added.

"Probably," Gertie concurred.

"Yes," Eugenia said, "Well, I'm happy Scott's taken the time to write us, and let us all know how he's doing."

"He's written nearly everyone here, hasn't he?" Gertie asked.

"Except ..." Maple bit her lips and gestured down that hall toward the writer's room.

"Oh, yes." Gertie nodded. She fully understood the implication. Then in a lower voice, "Does she realize that everyone else except maybe Victor has gotten a letter from Scott?"

"I'm not sure," Maple replied, "I haven't felt that I could bring Scott up with her. I wish she'd bring him up."

At that moment Hilary burst from the green room and went into the studio. Jeff followed right on her heals.

When they had gone Maple broke the temporary silence. "So what is it anyway? Jeff and Hilary I mean, is this their third or forth honeymoon?"

"I guess it depends on how you count, fourth for Jeff, third for Hilary." Gertie paused for a moment. "That is assuming of course we have all the correct information. Who knows what secrets they may still be hiding," Gertie stopped. She looked both directions. "Well, Eugenia, Maple, as you both know I'm not one to talk, but this business with Jeff and Hilary, it's just a tad ..."

"What?" Eugenia gasped.

"... Suspicious. They say they're married," Gertie continued, "but so far we've seen none of the usual er ... uh, usuals, no fighting, no excessive ... uh, well no excessive anything. Mark my words things aren't what they seem."

"They couldn't have gone to Mexico could they?" Eugenia asked.

"No, there wasn't time," Maple replied. "But I heard Jeff bragging to Mackie that he took her to Loco Pedro's Burrito Hut as a fill in. But, you know how Jeff likes to exaggerate."

Gertie laughed, but Eugenia just looked horrified.

"Frankly, I'm not sure what's going on," Eugenia explained. "Hilary just seems so ... I can't put my finger on it."

"Cold? But then why should this month be any different," Gertie added.

Maple laughed. But Eugenia's puzzled expression told Gertie that she hadn't understood the joke.

Maple decided to change the subject. "I hear we're starting the shows for the troops with the W.E.N.N. next week?"

"Really?" Eugenia asked.

"I think so, at least that's what the grape vine informs me." Maple stopped for moment and cast a sly glance at Gertie, who quickly averted her eyes. "We'll find out more soon I think."

"Oh dear!" Eugenia looked at the clock. "I didn't realize it was so late. I'd better get in there or 'Valiant Journey' will be performed without an organist. Excuse me."

Gertie smiled.

"I'd better get in there too." Maple turned to follow Eugenia.

"See ya," Gertie said.

Gertie flipped on her radio.

**"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS OF PHILLIP,"** said Hilary as Daphne, "it's so extravagant of him, a surprise ski vacation in Colorado! How exciting!"

"Yes, well that's Phillip, full of surprises," Jeff laughed in character as Leonard. "Yes, it will be a ... surprising weekend." He added with a suspicious air.

"What fun, you, me and Phillip all out there in that crisp mountain air. Just the three of us."

"The three of us?" Jeff said deviously.

"Oh, it will be wonderful."

"Just think of it Daphne, Colorado," Jeff said in a seductive tone. "Up there on the mountain on a starry night, looking down at twinkling lights from the valleys below. Could almost put ideas into your head."

The intensity of Jeff's performance made Hilary blush for a moment. She averted her eyes back to her script and her voice betrayed a hint of uneasiness when she read her next line. "Well if you'll excuse me Leonard. I must speak to Gwendolyn about my luggage.

"Gwendolyn," Hilary called, "come with me upstairs and I'll explain what I need."

"Oui Madame," Maple said in her role as Gwendolyn, "I shall have your zings ready right away!"

Betty had a lot of things on her mind as she walked into the station that afternoon. She'd talked to Victor earlier and she wasn't sure what to make of the experience. During lunch she found herself distracted by nagging questions. But there was work she still had to get done. She'd have to file away these concerns for later and deal with the more important matters.

"Hello Gertie."

"Oh, hi, Betty. Goodness I didn't even hear you come in. I've been listening to 'Valiant Journey.' How was your lunch?"

"It was OK," Betty sighed. "I just had a sandwich at The Buttery."

Jeff's voice was heard over the radio, _"Manfred, did you mail that letter to Daphne from Phillip." _

_"You mean the one you forged, sir?" Mackie said in a formal butler's voice._

_"Of course!" Jeff said in triumph._

_"Yes," Mackie replied._

_"Splendid," Jeff declared._

"NO! That cad!" Gertie said to her radio.

Even though Betty realized that Gertie was only half listening to her she continued, "Victor had to to leave for Washington this morning. He's got a lot of people there counting on the work we've been doing here. He really wants to meet their expectations." Betty paused, looked about the room then back at Gertie. "It's important work. We were suppose to have dinner tonight but ... There's so much start up work that he has to do to get the W.E.N.N. going."

"Oh," Gertie replied. Her eyes were still fixed on her radio, as if sight was necessary as well as sound to properly enjoy the program.

_"Phillip is so wrapped up in the work he is doing for the allies that he'll never catch on," Jeff said._

Betty continued, "Victor's hoping to line up some big names for some of our W.E.N.N. programming. He's got one already for the first show. In fact he ..." She paused, "Gertie, is mail here?"

"Yeah, give me just one minute." Gertie moved a couple piles of paper aside and muttered something to the radio that Betty couldn't quite decipher. At last a little stack of envelopes was revealed. Gertie retrieved the items and handed them to Betty, "Here's your bills and the like."

"Thanks, uhm ... any other mail that was ... interesting."

"Nope we didn't hear from ..."

_"I'll called in a favor, and Philip will be ... unavoidably detained this weekend," Jeff gloated._

Gertie's eyes went big as she stared in disbelief at the radio. "No!" she gasped.

Betty shrugged and headed down the hall to the writers room.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE STUDIO,** Daphne Danvers had arrived in Colorado.

"Leonard," Hilary said. "Thank you so much for picking me up at the train station, and you're right Colorado is lovely this time of year."

Jeff put his hand over the mike and whispered in Hilary's ear, "Mexico would be better."

Hilary blushed, but tried to continue with the script. "I suppose Philip is already at the ski lodge waiting for us."

"Actually." Jeff hesitated. "Philip isn't ... here, uh, ... his train was delayed and he won't be joining us after all."

"Oh!" Hilary said.

"And good riddance," Jeff laughed as he blocked the mike.

Hilary smiled but tried to focus on the show. "That's not like him. Are you sure you knew the right train number because mine got here just fine?"

"Yes ..."

Mr. Foley used his sound effects record to create the sound of a car coming to slow a stop, and a door opening.

"Daphne we're here. Now let me get your things."

"Can't the servants get them?"

"There aren't any servants. There's no one here but you," Jeff moved right up to Hilary's ear and whispered, "and me."

Mackie rolled his eyes as he approached the microphone while Eugenia struck a dramatic cord on her organ. "What does Leonard have planned for the weekend?" Mackie asked in his formal announcer voice. "Yes, you'll want to tune next time for 'Valiant Journey.' "

**MAPLE HAD RETURNED TO GERTIE'S DESK** desk after finishing her scene to listen to the rest of the program. She had a nail file in her hands but seemed to be paying more attention to the radio then her cuticles.

Betty approached from down the hall with a stack of scripts in her arms.

"See now Gertie you spoke too soon, here it comes!" Maple observed, "They're headed straight down the path of their eternal love stuff."

"Shhh," Gertie silenced her as Jeff and Hilary emerged from the studio. When they were safely in the green room Gertie spoke again. "Well they sure took long enough getting there! At least for now they're still basically keeping to the script. But I still say that there's something going on that we don't know about."

"Hilary seemed surprisingly cool," Betty observed. "I mean almost like she was holding back."

"See now that's just what Maple and I were discussing earlier," Gertie replied.

"I mean something just didn't seem quite right with Hilary," Betty continued. "She usually doesn't play the .. the wilting flower."

"Things just don't add up ... ah well. But with Jeff and Hilary when do they ever?" Gertie sighed, "Entirely that is." She looked at Maple. Maple's attention was once again turned to her nail file. "Maple you look really nice. You have plans for the evening?"

"Yep, Louise from my building fixed me up with her brother. He's a geo-low-gist. I'm going as a favor, but you never know. We'll be having dinner at some French place."

Betty voice seemed unusually harsh, "Maple before you apply polish to your nails. Do be aware that we still have shows to do today. You might have fun tonight or you might get bored out of your senses. After all we must put aside our own wants and wishes for the ..." She paused, and then with a softer tone in her voice, "Tonight's show may involve murder, but I wouldn't want your nails to bleed on the script, careful with that polish," she smiled handing Maple a script.

"Sure," Maple replied. She looked at Betty curiously.

"And, I have some news about the W.E.N.N. which you might be interested in as well," Betty said. She wanted to change the subject. "I was just on the phone with Victor. Our first broadcast will be this Wednesday."

"Great!" Maple exclaimed. Gertie seemed equally pleased.

"Our audience will be small at first," Betty continued, "but to help build momentum we will be getting some well known personalities to guest star on programs. Victor said he had to pull a few strings but he managed to get Martha Ashton - you know the popular singer? - to appear on our first program."

"I've heard of her. She's kind of new isn't she?" Maple asked.

"Yes, and from what I understand that is why we were able to get her. Victor is hoping that things go well so we'll be able to get bigger names in the future. But Martha Ashton's career is going well, in a couple of years who knows where she'll be. Then of course everything we do will be recorded so it can be re-aired in the future."

"I'm sure it will be just great, Betty. Now I'd better get in the studio," Maple smiled, her fingers still polish free. She picked up her script and left.

**BETTY WAS READY TO GET BACK TO WORK.** A sudden urge for caffeine caused her to take a detour. As she walked into the green room she was surprised by Jeff and Hilary seated on the couch. They looked equally startled by her appearance. Jeff looked up, started to say something but let it pass. Betty couldn't help but notice the tense expression on Hilary's face. She wanted to excuse herself. Just as she turned to go Hilary greeted her.

"Betty, do you have my script for 'A Woman's View on the News?' "

"It's in the writer's room. I can get it for you if you ..."

"Don't bother, I'll get it myself." Hilary gave Jeff a blank glace and left the room.

Betty turned to Jeff, "What was that about?"

Jeff tried to laugh, "Well you know, usual marital bliss and all." He paused, "Oh my, uh ... nearly time for 'Sam Dane' ... better go."

**BETTY DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME** to think about Jeff and Hilary's puzzling behavior over the following days. Getting the scripts ready for the first broadcast of the W.E.N.N. was more than enough work to keep three people busy. The day to day goings on at the station seemed to escape her notice as she became even more deeply buried in her scripts.

"Fine," Victor said as he reviewed the material Wednesday morning in the office. "It's only our first show but I think we are headed in the right direction."

Betty rose from her seat to leave. "So when is Miss Ashton expected?"

The office radio was set low and Mackie's voice could be heard, "Now stay tuned for 'Your Health and Welfare.' "

"Just after two," Victor replied. "That gives us much of the afternoon to rehearse. I managed to clear our afternoon schedule so that ..."

Gertie's voice was heard coming from reception. "Mail's here!" she exclaimed. "And there's a letter from Scott ... Maple, it's for you,"

Betty took a deep breath. She stepped into the hall and joined Maple, Mackie, Eugenia and Mr. Eldridge at Gertie's desk.

"What's it say," Gertie exclaimed while Maple broke the seal.

"Gertie, you mean you didn't read it first?" Maple repled.

Gertie took up an air of contrived innocence. "I don't know what you're implying."

"She's loosing her touch," Mackie observed.

Finally Maple had extracted the letter and unfolded it. Her eyes raced across the first paragraphs.

"What's he say?" Eugenia exclaimed.

"He's doing well!" Maple smiled. She skimmed ahead. "He misses everyone, and he's been ... " Maple was quiet for a while. "Oooh no!"

Betty gasped.

"Maple!" Victor approached from the office. " 'Your Health and Welfare' started two minutes ago. Mr. Foley is currently adlibbing about foot care."

"Oh my gosh!" Maple gasped. "Sorry guys," she said to the others as she took the letter and rushed into studio A.

**MARTHA ASHTON WAS A SMALL-ISH WOMAN.** Betty guessed that she was in her twenties. But she couldn't be sure, her blond hair was done in such a way that she seemed even younger. At her right was a tall, middle aged man who had something of the look of an office accountant. He wore an average charcoal grey-suit which didn't quite fit right.

"So here we are, what a charming little station." Martha smiled.

"Let me get your coat Miss Ashton," the man said. He took her pink overcoat, revealing a green checkered blouse and a purple and yellow floral print skirt. She had a purple scarf pined around her neck. Betty was puzzled. There was a neatness in her dress which didn't fit with her strange choices in wardrobe.

Gertie and Eugenia stifled gasps, but Victor seemed unfazed. He approached her and shock her hand. "Victor Comstock," he introduced himself. He turned to the man, "You must be Mr. Owen."

"Yes, A pleasure sir," he replied.

"This is quite an honor Miss Ashton," Victor continued.

"Well I'm happy I could help." she smiled.

"Yes Miss Ashton enjoys performing for her public," Mr. Owen declared.

"Oh Harold!" Miss Ashton giggled. "You always talk like an agent."

Harold colored but didn't say anything.

"Miss Ashton, Mr Owen, I would like you to meet, Betty Roberts, our head writer."

"Nice to met you," Miss Ashton replied. She shock Betty's hand.

"Gertrude Reece, our receptionist." Victor indicated Gertie at her desk.

Gertie waved, "It's nice to have you here."

"And Eugenia Bremer," Victor continued. "She'll be providing your accompaniment."

"Nice to meet you." Miss Ashton shook Eugenia's hand.

Eugenia was glowing. "The pleasure is all mine. I don't own any of your albums myself, but I think I heard you on the radio once ... but that might have been Martha Tilton."

"If you will come this way," Victor said, "I can show you to our studio, we have several hours, of course, before the broadcast but I'm sure you're anxious to rehearse and get a feel for the locale."

"Certainly," Miss Ashton replied.

The group followed Victor down the hall.

At that moment Maple exited from the green room, she appeared to engrossed in what she was reading that she wasn't looking where she was going. She almost ran into Betty.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh that's alright Mapppplle ..." Betty looked down and caught a moment's glance at the paper in Maple's hand. It was Scott's letter.

Victor introduced Maple and Miss Ashton and gave Maple instructions to gather the rest of the cast. Betty barely heard any of this as her attention was focused ... elsewhere.

"Betty?" Victor said shaking her of this revelry.

"What?" she replied.

"I was just saying that you would be going over the scripts with Mr. Owen."

"Oh, right." she followed the other men into the studio.

"Comstock," Mr. Owen intoned, "as Miss Ashton's agent it's my charge to see that my client's career advances in the way that is most beneficial. It would be most unfortunate if I were to direct her career in a way that was not in her best interest. Therefore I must carefully review the scripts with my client as soon as possible."

"Certainly, the cast will be here as soon as they finish broadcasting 'The Hands of Time' from studio B. You may go over the scripts with Miss Ashton while we wait."

Mr. Owen considered this for a moment, "Yes, I'll have to discuss this with my client."

"Of course."

Suddenly both men became aware of the fact that Miss Ashton was not in the studio.

Victor turned to Betty. "Could you find our star?"

**BETTY FOUND MISS ASHTON BY THE WATER COOLER.** She was fiddling with a silver necklace which seemed awkward when worn with her large gold earings and bracelets. Despite these oddities there was a regal quality about her posture that was very suggestive of the glamorous cover of Martha's last album. Betty couldn't help but feel rather starstruck approaching her.

"Miss Ashton, Mr. Owen is wondering about the scripts ... " Martha didn't answer. "Miss Ashton?"

"What?" Miss Ashton finally reacted, blushing, "Sorry I was lost in thought."

"I'm not certain about your needs Miss Ashton," Betty said, "but I know Mr. Owen wanted to get your opinion on the scripts for tonight."

"It's Martha, please," she smiled.

"And you can call me Betty."

"Sure. Oh, and tell Harold I'll be right there,"

"That's a lovely necklace."

"Oh, yes, It was a gift to me from my boyfriend Mark." Martha sighed. "Mark lives in Cheyenne, in Wyoming - where I grew up - and I don't get to see him very often. I'm on the road so much these days. And then I'm sure that he'll enlist or be drafted. Mark's just the kind of guy to do that sort of thing. Always standing up for what's right and all. I just know he'll be sent overseas before I have a change to see him again. I just want to ..."

"Miss Ashton." Victor stood in the doorway to the studio room.

Betty started.

"You are needed in the studio," he said.

**AFTER THE MAJORITY OF THE WENN CAST** finished their broadcast in studio B they assembled in studio A for the rehearsal. However the read through had not gotten very far with a problem emerged.

"Well Agnes," Jeff said reading from his script, "I hope you'll make me an apple pie before I have to report at the base?"

"Oh, well I ..." Martha dropped character, "Harold, I'm just not sure about the apple pie. I don't know how to make an apple pie. I mean what's my motivation? I'm a soldier's sweetheart, I want to please him, but I don't want to prepare his favorite dish and do it badly. Can't we change the line to strudel? I make an excellent strudel."

"You are so right Miss Ashton," Mr. Owen exclaimed. "You do make a wonderful strudel!"

"Well, Betty what you wrote, 'apple pie' works too sort of, but in a different way," Martha continued. "I mean it must be his favorite dish."

Betty was about to speak, but before she could say anything Mr. Owen spoke.

"The original line certainly does; it's perfectly expresses homespun patriotism!"

"But then is that what we want to express?" Martha continued. "Is it what's best for this program, this country? I mean patriotism isn't always homespun. Agnes could make a raspberry soufflé to appeal to the upper middle class?"

Jeff looked very confused.

While the others pondered this Victor ventured to settle the matter. "Miss Ashton, the general point is communicated in any of those deserts. Now if we could select one, and move on that would be very much appreciated."

Martha gasped; she didn't seem to understand Victor's words.

Mr. Owen, sensing Martha's unspoken cry for help, came to her rescue.

"Well, Comstock, I agree with Miss Ashton. The precise meaning of words is extremely important to what we are doing. After all words are the medium by which we succeed or fail in the world of radio. I insist that Miss Ashton be allowed to find the words that make her most comfortable."

Martha smiled at him with admiration.

Victor was about to speak but Mr. Owen interrupted. "It is of the upmost importance that the integrity of Miss Ashton's career be protected and if I may remind you, creative approval is in our contract. The one this station made detailing the arrangement between my client and this station."

Betty was totally taken aback. She was very familiar with the ownership of their regular shows and that the sponsors did have final say, but the W.E.N.N. was a totally new field. She didn't know what to say, and neither it seemed did Victor.

Mr. Owen took that as an answer, "Good ... Now Miss Ashton please what were you saying about soufflés?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," she replied.

**REHEARSALS HAD BEEN REDUCED** to a snail's pace as Martha seemed to stop at every other line and debate the merits of the dialogue, the settings, and the character's last names. She even debated whether Judy in the 'girl back home' sketch should wear a yellow ribbon or a green one.

Betty couldn't finalize the scripts one way or the other until Martha gave Mr. Owen the go ahead. All she could do was to make the proposed changes by adding two or more versions of the same line on the same page.

When the rehearsal reached yet another impasse Jeff took this opportunity to solicit Hilary.

"Come on Hilary, we've gone through the sketches a dozen times and we're no better off now than we were three hours ago. So why don't you and I go and get a bite to eat, before the broadcast. No one will miss us."

"Not now Jeff, I mean I really think we should rehearse our scenes. Remember this program is going on the air in less then two hours and is going to be heard by many soldiers ... not to mention sailors as well."

Jeff sighed, turned and exited the studio. "Well I'll just go get another cup of coffee."

"Well then Hilary," Betty said, "you and Martha should run through the nurse sketch again." Betty looked around the room, "Martha?" Mr. Owen was missing as well.

"I think she went to get some coffee," Hilary replied. "I don't see what difference it makes if she's here or not, we don't seem to get anything done either way."

"We might actually be able to get something done if she would decide on these changes," Betty moaned. "She's got everyone here in limbo waiting for her to choose, but she doesn't choose,"

"Well Mr. Owen certainly isn't helping her make up her mind." Hilary added.

"You know what I think?" Betty continued. "I think inside she really knows what she wants she just won't listen to herself!"

Martha entered the studio with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Martha," Betty began, "Mr. Owen needs the order of your songs and we need you to decide about the changes to the script."

"Oh right," Martha paused. "I just need a little longer to think about this. So that I'm really sure. Just a half an hour more, I promise."

Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Well, Martha, Hilary," Betty said, "let's run through the nurses sketch again. Wait where's Maple?"

Betty popped into the hall and looked both directions. She noticed Gertie and Maple in the reception area. They were deeply engaged in conversation of the whispered variety.

"Maple, we need you in the studio," Betty said still standing by the studio door.

Maple noticed Betty and gasped. Betty couldn't help but notice the suspicious looks in Maple's and Gertie's eyes as they exchanged glances. It was the look of misbehaving children who had been caught by the teacher.

Maple shifted her demeanor immediately. "Oh, uh, Betty are we ready to rehearse some more?"

"Yes," Betty replied.

Gertie and Maple exchanged some final whispered words, which Betty couldn't hear. While Maple walked back into the studio Betty noticed that she put an envelope in her purse, it was Scott's letter.

**THERE HAD CERTAINLY BEEN PROGRAMS MORE HECTIC** than this one. But never had they done a show where fifteen minutes before the broadcast there were three or more versions of the same scripts.

Betty headed into the studio as Eugenia was warming up her organ and Mr. Foley was arranging his sound effects equipment. He rearranged it every time he looked at a different version of the same sketch, as he was unsure of which items would actually be used. His frustration went unspoken, Betty could only imagine what he would say about it after the broadcast.

Jeff, Hilary, Mackie and Maple entered the studio

"Betty it's nearly time to go on the air," Jeff began, "hasn't Miss Ashton given you any decision about the scripts? Which lines am I suppose to read?"

"Oh, I wish I knew, for now unless you hear other wise just pick one as we go."

"Just pick one?" Hilary moaned.

"Well I can't help it, Martha ..." Betty looked around the room, "Martha?" She wasn't there. "Just wing it. Excuse me, I have to find our star."

Betty turned around and rushed into the green room. Martha was intently looking at two dresses on the table.

"Martha? Are you ready we are on the air in twelve minutes?"

"Oh dear, I didn't realize it was that late. But I just can't decide? Should I wear the yellow dress or the blue dress. I like them both and blue it's such an elegant color, but yellow is so happy, it was my mother's favorite color. But I know Harold likes blue. But ..."

"What does it matter? No one is going to be able to see you anyway this is radio."

"Yes but this is all very important to Harold, you know the idea of image building. Letting it influence your role. And my mother's favorite ..."

"Never mind them. What do you want?" Betty hoped that Martha would come to some sort of decision. No use, she simply stared back at Betty with a blank look in her eyes. "Martha you don't have time to dress, we need you to make you final decisions on the scripts. Please go into the studio as soon as possible and inform the cast of your decisions. They can help you, I have to make sure that Washington is receiving our signal."

**BETTY LEFT THE GREEN ROOM** and was accosted by Mr. Owen. His left eye was twitching.

"Miss Roberts I am shocked and appalled at the lack of organization at this station. There are ten minutes before the broadcast and we still don't have a solid script."

"Well, I have given Miss Ashton all afternoon to finalize her decisions but she hasn't informed me of any of her decisions." Betty tried to remain calm.

"Now, Miss Robert's that pretty harsh. Miss Ashton has plenty on her plate tonight. She is carrying the weight of this entire program of yours. I should think some understanding would be in order." Mr. Owen paused for a moment. He shifted around in his loose fitting suit. "Miss Roberts, as Miss Ashton's agent I must put my foot down. If Miss Ashton does not receive an adequate script before we go on the air I will find this station in breach of contract!"

Betty tried to digest his meaning but she could find no logic in his statement. She didn't know what to say. Ever since they arrived Mr. Owen and Miss Ashton had done nothing to help the progress of the program. They had given her more work and she was now being blamed for not doing their work on top of it all! Mr. Owen stalked off to the green room and Betty continued to the control room. Before she could say anything Victor spoke.

"Our connection to Washington is ready. Where's Miss Ashton?" he asked.

"She's still in the green room trying decide which dress to wear," Betty replied.

"This is radio, tell her it doesn't matter."

"I already did, but we have a new problem."

"What now?"

"Mr. Owen. He's threatening to find us in breach of contract if we don't present Miss Ashton with a finalized script before we go on the air. But I've been trying all afternoon to get Miss Ashton to make a decision on the script, but she hasn't."

Victor gave an ironic laugh.

"I just can't stand them any more. Can't we do something?" Betty cried.

"Unfortunately, no," Victor signed.

"Swell!"

"Betty, I highly doubt any charges he would file would be accepted in court, all we have to worry about is that he might try to pull Miss Ashton from the show?"

"But what can we do? We're on the air in," she looked at her watch, "six minutes."

"All you need to do is appease him and keep him happy. By the end of the broadcast he'll have forgotten all about it."

"He will?"

"Make him think we have a completed script."

"How?"

"I haven't a clue. But we only have six minutes and a lot of people in Washington counting on us and as I'm sure you've heard the show must go on."

Betty's frustration fell into sarcasm, "No I've never heard that before, tell me how it goes again?"

"Betty, the time!" Victor ushered her out of the control room.

**BETTY'S SANITY LEVEL STAGGERING** near the precipice of madness had nearly gone over the edge. Martha wasn't in the studio which meant she was still in the green room. She muttered under her breath as she stocked down the hall. Betty prayed she wouldn't see what she knew she would see there. She opened the door; sure enough, Martha was still in contemplation over the two dresses.

"Martha!" Betty's voice boomed. "We are on the air in less then four minutes. We need you in the studio now!"

"Wait I've almost decided. Blue, no wait yellow. Yellow is sort of a happy color," she paused.

Betty regretted her tone of voice when she noticed Mr. Owen. She didn't want to do anything that might further up set him.

Martha continued to fiddle with the dresses, "This hospital I visited once, had the walls painted yellow. It will be perfect for the nurse sketch. No wait I think the hospital walls were blue."

"Oh, uh, well," Betty began in the most confident voice she could muster. "We have the completed script for you to look at."

"You do?" Martha said. Her mouth hung open. Betty hoped Mr. Owen didn't notice it.

"Well it's about time!" Mr. Owen vented.

"Yes ... of course!" Betty continued. "And Miss Ashton you are needed in the studio it's almost time to start the broadcast." Betty turned to Mr. Owen, "And Mr. Comstock 'needs' you in the control room to ... uh ... supervise the program."

"Break a leg my dear." Mr. Owen turned and left the room.

"But how do we have a completed script?" Martha asked. "Harold was just saying ..."

"We don't have one, you never gave me your decision as to which lines you wanted."

Martha gasped, "Oh, Betty I'm so sorry, but I just get so confused. I just don't know ..."

"Well, when you go out there you'll know what you want." Betty tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Just go with you gut feelings and just choose a line with no second thoughts."

"No second thought?"

"No second thoughts."

Betty gave Martha her most confident smile to which Martha returned her usual look of confusion as she left the green room.

Betty gave a quick fervent prayer.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,** soldiers and sailors," Mackie announced, "Radio Station WENN Pittsburgh is pleased to bring you our first presentation from The Wartime Entertainment and News Network. A new outlet developed by WENN and the U.S. military to provide programming for the Arms Forces Radio. And now the W.E.N.N. is pleased to present the sensational, Miss Martha Ashton.

Music began; Martha sang one of her popular songs, "I'm Almost Certain that I Love You."

Betty listened to the song in the green room. The volume was set low. She was about to go into the control room when something caught her notice. There was a purse sitting on the coffee table, it was Maple's. But what had grabbed Betty's attention was not the purse itself. The clasp was open and Betty saw the corner of a white envelop; it was Scott's letter.

**THE FIRST COMEDY SKETCH WAS JUST BEGINNING** as Betty entered the control room and took a seat.

She noticed Jeff fidgeting in the studio. He shifted the position of his hands on the script as he looked down at it one moment and up at Martha the next. Finally he took a deep breath, "Well Agnes I hope you'll make me ... ahhhnnn apple pie before I have to report at the base?"

Betty held her breath as Martha approached the microphone. Martha's expression was sheer terror. Betty looked to see if she could make out any expression in Mr. Owen's eyes, but his head was turned and she couldn't she his face.

Martha opened her mouth but no words came out.

The others started to panic. Sweat was beading on Jeff's forehead.

"Agnes, darling," Jeff stammered, "tell me you'll make me an apple pie." He paused, "please!" he whispered.

Martha was still frozen staring at the microphone.

The silence was becoming very awkward.

"No I won't!" Martha stated.

The others gasped.

"I can't make apple pie, but I can make strudel? Do you like strudel? I do."

"Yes, of course," Jeff stammered, "I like what ever you like, Agnes sweetheart."

"I realize of course, that strudel is usually thought of as German food. But we in America are going to take it back! We will bring freedom to all countries and their pastries!"

Eugenia looked confused as she appeared to be digesting this new information.

"French éclairs, English toffee and Greek baklava will be enjoyed by all people," Martha continued. "All will be free to join with the Danes in love for the danish. Banana splits will shared in freedom in every banana republic."

Martha just kept going. Jeff and Mackie stared at her not knowing what do.

Finally Martha looked at Jeff and with sincerity said, "Oh Fred, I'll make anything you want me to make. I'll send you whatever they'll let me while you're away. I'll write you every day, and stay true to you in my heart. But I won't make an apple pie! Now about those socks of yours I hope you plan to start washing them daily?"

Relief flowed through the room; Martha had returned to the script!

"Once a year is enough," he replied.

"Yeah, long 'enough' for them to ferment. If you squeeze those socks you'll get gin." Martha retorted.

"Economy, that's what I call it," Jeff exclaimed.

"Most people would use another word. Now about those poker games ..."

The tension in the room subsided and Betty's blood pressure finally returned to normal.

**THE BROADCAST CONTINUED WONDERFULLY.** And now free from those concerns Betty's mind began to wander to other topics, like Scott's letter in the green room. What had Maple read that had made her react with "Oh no"? She remembered Maple's and Gertie's curious behavior before the broadcast. Could it explain why Scott hadn't written her?

Betty's mind continued to raise more questions, until finally she got up and snuck out of the control room.

She reached the green room in only a moment. The room was deserted. Maple's purse was exactly as she had last seen it. She held her breath and took a step forward to the coffee table.

She stopped, turned her head and looked through the blinds into the hall. There was no one there. She moved closer to the purse and in a quick movement snatched the envelope from the purse and jumped away from it.

She looked back into the hall. Anyone could walk in at any moment and catch her. And Victor might miss her in the control room. She had to buy time. She looked at Maple's purse still on the coffee table; for the most part it still looked undisturbed. She glanced around the room and rushed to the sofa. Lifting one of the cushions she put the envelope under it. After the broadcast she would have time. However, if the envelope was discovered before then Maple would assume the letter had simply slipped under the cushions by accident.

**"BRAVO! EXCELLENT MY DEAR,"** Mr. Owen clapped Martha's shoulder after the broadcast. "A job well done by all"

Jeff, Hilary, Maple and Mackie smiled in agreement. Betty turned her head, avoiding Mr. Owen's glance.

"Thank you all," Martha replied. "I really enjoyed it. I'd love to do it again, if you'll let me? Wouldn't that be fun!"

Jeff, Hilary, Mackie, Betty and Maple all stared at her in fear. But before they could say anything Victor intervened.

"Thank you Miss Ashton, for your contributions. Now I'm sure that you and Mr. Owen would enjoy hearing the response from Washington. If you'll follow me to my office. I'll phone Washington to find out about the reception of our first broadcast, both in mechanical terms and in human opinion." The three headed to the office.

Jeff and Hilary put on their coats while Betty collected the mangled scripts from the cast.

"I think I'll call it night," Hilary yawned. She turned to leave. "There's plenty to do before the morning comes."

Jeff grinned from ear to ear and gave Hilary a very obvious wink. "Right behind you pumpkin!" he exclaimed as he held the door for her.

Hilary gave Jeff an anxious smile. She looked blankly at the others as she followed Jeff out of the station.

Gertie rolled her eyes in resignation. Maple met her glance and smiled.

"Hey, Betty," Maple turned to face her, "Gertie and I are going to get a bite to eat; you wanna come?"

"Ahh ..." Betty looked at the purse in Maple's hands. "No thanks. I have to ... to get these scripts filed." She gestured with the scripts in her hand. "See you tomorrow." With one final look at the purse Betty turned to leave. She almost tripped in her shoes as she hurried to the writer's room.

Maple tried to hide her grin. Gertie gestured to her.

"Maple, did she, take it?" Gertie whispered.

Maple approached the desk, "What'd ya say?"

"Did she take it?" Gertie said again, this time pointing to Maple's purse.

Maple smiled. "Worked like a charm!" She gave Gertie a peak inside the purse.

"You sure it was her?"

"Positive. You saw her just now. Besides she's been watching me with it all day. Of course I did my best to encourage her there."

"So what next?"

"Oh I don't know," Maple grinned again. "Let's talk at the restaurant."

**WITH THE BROADCAST OVER,** the station was shut down for the night. Betty waited for the others to leave before she ventured into the empty green room. She returned to the couch and pulled the letter from it's hiding place. She sat on the couch and looked down at the paper in her hands. Her palms were sweaty as she opened the envelop and unfolded the letter.

She took a deep breath and read.

_Hey Mapes,_

_How are things? I'm doing great. They've been keeping us so busy, I've hardly had a chance to write lately. But I do think about you guys often, and I miss all of you, yeah even Hilary. I miss our shows but I especially miss real food! The food here is terrible. Last week I got really sick from it, man, it wasn't pretty ..._

Betty skimmed ahead.

_drills ... marching ... exercises ... shooting ... a purple Pekingesé ... _

That's all there was? Usual army stories? There had to be something more dramatic. Wait, what's this? Her heart stopped; she saw her name. All else was forgotten.

_And what's Betty doing? Is she ... ? Will somebody just please tell me. Just knowing would at least be something, closure and all that._

Betty gasped. "Scott ..." her lips formed his name. A mix of emotions swelled through her. It was all so confusing! She read the letter again trying to understand what it meant, what her feelings meant. 'Is she ..?' Is she what? Betty couldn't answer, or was it that she didn't want to answer? She didn't know. But before she had time to think any further the green room door opened, it was Martha; Betty froze.

"Oh Hello Betty, I forgot my ... " Then noticing Betty's shocked expression, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I forgot my music book. It's right here." She took the book off the table. "You were so right about the broadcast. It's funny how a person can know what they want and not even realize it."

Betty tried to segway into more casual goodbyes. "Well I hope you've enjoyed your time here. Do you have many more appearances to put in?"

"Yeah, I'm still on tour after all. I'll be in Chicago next week. But at least I'll get a break, my boyfriend Stan lives there."

"Wait, I thought your boyfriend's name was Mark?

"Oh yeah, Mark!" Martha though for a moment. "He lives in Cheyenne and Stan, well, Stan lives in Chicago. Oh dear." Martha tried to decipher this question, but finally gave up. "Well so long Betty, it was nice meeting you." She waved and headed out the door.

Betty gasped and rolled her eyes. How Martha could just keep everybody waiting was a mystery Betty would never understand. Really, what kind of girl can't make up her mind between two dresses or two men? Betty eyes drifted to the letter, "Scott ...?" she whispered. Betty folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope as her earlier questions returned, 'Is she ... ?' she thought hard. 'Is she' ... involved with ...

Victor appeared in the doorway. Betty panicked. She tried to hide the envelope in her hands.

Victor, however, didn't seem to notice this. "Betty." He smiled at her. "You did great job tonight. I'm just getting ready to leave, how about a late dinner?"

Betty gasped, looked down at Scott's letter and then up at Victor. Her thoughts were racing from different colored dresses and different men to Scott's "Is she ...?" question. Her mind was spinning until her heart gave her an answer


End file.
